


In Which Kylo Ren Gets Hux To Help Him Keep Up His Goth Aesthetic

by placeboi



Series: Kylux Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Eyeliner, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, Hux has steady hands, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeboi/pseuds/placeboi
Summary: Kylo Ren is a level seventy goth so of fucking course he needs to keep up his goth aesthetic. Fortunately, Hux is willing to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Modern setting goth Kylux ayy, tell me what you think of it and request some ideas if you want me to write them! Thanks for reading!

 

Hux was surprised when Kylo turned up at his door, red eyes with tears dragging eyeliner down his face.

"Who do I have to beat up?" Hux said straight away, letting Kylo in. He had somewhat of a soft spot for the guy, fuck knows how that happened.

"Life." Kylo replied miserably, scooting past Hux and made his way to the couch, flopping down face first onto it.

"That's a little difficult." Hux frowned, shutting the door and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. "Don't you dare get eyeliner on my couch, it doesn't come out easily." Hux warned but kept his tone gentle, he didn't think it would be the best idea to use a firm tone with Kylo in this state. Kylo turned onto his back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and got endless amounts of eyeliner on them, not that it was noticeable because his shirt was blacker than coal.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Hux asked, using the same soft voice and he felt a slight urge to run his fingers through Kylo's hair, but he kept himself under control.

"I...It's stupid. Don't laugh at me, don't you dare laugh at me." Kylo sniffled turning his head a bit to look at Hux.

"Ben-"

"Nngh!"

Hux let out a slow sigh.

" _Kylo_ , you can trust me. I won't laugh." Hux said, crossing one leg over the other. He slipped up sometimes and called him 'Ben', much to Kylo's distress because no professional goth such as himself could have a name like _Ben_.

"Well, I was trying to do my eyeliner...and my hands were really shaky because it's cold outside and, well," Kylo wiped his eyes again. "I kept poking myself in the eye."

Hux thought it was a joke for a second but judging by the embarrassed and slightly annoyed look on Kylo's face, Hux knew it was no lie.

"Can't you just go without eyeliner, at least for today?" Hux said, opting for the safer option out of all the things he could have said. But not even that was safe enough. Kylo looked as if Hux had offended himself and his entire family.

"Go without eyeliner?" Kylo sat up, horrified by Hux's suggestion. "No fucking way. I have a _reputation_ , Hux, and I can't let that slip! I-"

"Well what are we supposed to do about this then?" Hux cut in before Kylo could go on more about his gothic reputation and reached forwards, wiping a bit of eyeliner off Kylo's cheeks, missing the way they warmed after his finger left them.

"My hands are useless," Kylo started, getting that glint in his eye that always worried Hux a little. "But your hands are perfectly fine. And steady." Hux stared at Kylo for a moment and he swore he would throw him out if they hadn't been friends since he moved into the apartment next to him.

"I hate you." Hux mumbled and Kylo already had the eyeliner out and ready, handing it to Hux who moved onto the couch beside Kylo.

"I hate you too." Kylo said, but with an affectionate tone to his voice which usually would have made Hux inch back a bit but he was just happy there wasn't that stupid whiny and upset sound anymore.

"So what do I do?" Hux asked, hardy believing that he was actually going to put Kylo's eyeliner on for him. It seemed weird, he'd never seen Kylo put it on himself. It was either there or, on rare occasions, it wasn't (Hux was grateful to be one of the few people who Kylo allowed to see him without eyeliner- he supposed he was trusted).

"Just put it around my eyes, maybe a couple dots here and there. Oh, draw a skull if you can. Right on my cheek." Kylo instructed, getting a bit carried away and overestimating Hux's artistic abilities/ability with eyeliner. Hux kept himself from rolling his eyes and began to lean in a bit, dismissing how his heart rate sped up slightly with their close range. He started with the outside corner and sort of scribbled the eyeliner there. It wasn't difficult to tell that Hux had little to no idea what he was doing. 

"Smudge it." Kylo said, his eyes half shut. Hux paused, awkwardly bringing his finger up to the little mark of eyeliner he'd put there and rubbed it outwards with his finger. He assumed that he'd done it okay because Kylo just sat there and wasn't screaming at him, which was always a good sign.

"I don't think you should be too optimistic about the result." Hux murmured, keeping himself focused on Kylo's eyes so as not to think about being so close to Kylo's face. But then again, Hux had always loved Kylo's eyes.

"Ha, when am I optimistic about anything?" Kylo smiled faintly.

"Oh I apologise, I forgot your soul is nothing but darkness and misery." Hux rolled his eyes but had a fond smile on his lips and Kylo's smile grew a bit more at the sight of it too. 

Hux spent a while applying the eyeliner, taking his time because fuck knows when he'd have an opportunity to touch Kylo's face like this again and be this close to him without there being an awkwardness about it. Hux supposed that maybe if he did a good job with the eyeliner this time, Kylo might even make him do it again. Hux, of course, would pretend to hate it, but really, there was nothing he wanted more. Well, besides kissing him, but Hux wasn't optimistic about that. When it came to his love life, his soul was about as dark and miserable as Kylo's aesthetic.

Kylo had never experienced a heart attack but he assumed it was something similar to the way he was feeling as Hux's fingers gently brushed his cheeks and eyelids.  But the good kind of heart attack, if there ever was one. In fact, it felt like one hundred and fifty seven good heart attacks condensed into a few minutes of the best kind of agony. Kylo made a mental note to turn that into a poem later. Maybe he'd even show Hux once it was done. Not that he'd tell Hux it was about him, and not that Hux ever asked either. 

"I guess...It's done." Hux eventually spoke, knowing that if he dragged it out any longer Kylo might start to raise suspicion. He lowered his hands, gently handing the eyeliner back to Kylo and waited a second before he scooted back to give Kylo some room.

Kylo pulled out his little pocket mirror (which was quite nicely decorated in fake blood and skulls and crossbones) and checked his eyes. His expression was neutral and Hux was admittedly a little nervous about what Kylo thought of it.

"Hux, are you sure you're not a secret goth because this eyeliner is fucking great." Kylo turned to Hux, eyes all wide and serious and amazed. Hux let a slight smile curve his lips.

"Oh damn, you caught me. I'm actually a level ten goth." Hux pushed a lock of ginger hair off his face, an amused tone to his voice.

"Pfft, level ten, you wish." Kylo snorted, looking at his eyes again. "I'm a level seventy, by the way." He added on.

"Yeah, and what does a level seventy goth mean?" Hux questioned, still smiling.

"Well, I'm hardcore, angsty, fearless-"

"Fearless?" Hux laughed a bit. "You were screaming at a spider the other day." 

"Fuck you," Kylo huffed, not arguing back. "But I'm fearless anywhere where there's not spiders."

"Oh, is that so?" Hux wanted to see with how much he could get away with here, how much he could get out of Kylo. "Prove it."

There was a slight pause and a flicker of terror in Kylo's eyes, and Hux wondered if he was thinking the same thing as him. His theory proved to be true as Kylo leaned in, fast and careless, artlessly pushing his lips against Hux's. Hux reacted straight away, calmly kissing back though on the inside, he could feel that same heart attack sensation that Kylo was feeling previously (and also at that moment too). Both their eyes slipped shut and Hux moved a hand to Kylo's waist, simply resting it there for the remainder of their kiss. It was fairly short, but even so, it felt like every desire in Hux's body had been satisfied. Their lips parted and Hux leaned his forehead against Kylo's.

"I think I can confirm that you're a level seventy goth."


End file.
